


Juke Box Heroes

by lesbiannshit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Pietro Maximoff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Updates, Teen Beach Movie References, TikTok, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision is called victor because vision is not a human name, band au, but do so respectfully, people don't talk abt their feelings ever, some of the ships won't take place until way late btw, tony named them the avengers because he wanted to, y'all can flame me for the music i choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Bucky wanted to be famous. He dreamed of being in the biggest stadiums in the world, playing for sold-out crowds. He lived for the spotlight, and he loved to play his guitar. So maybe it was just destiny for him to form a band. Well, he didn't exactly form the band (it was technically formed by his best friend's friend Sam), but he basically led it. Sometimes.ORA Marvel Band AU
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Everyone Welcome Bucky to the Band (Even you, Tony)

The day had started out pretty average, well, as average as it could get for a high school senior who’s having a mid-life crisis about their future. Bucky had reserved the auditorium after school so he could practice guitar. He did this a lot, but only when no clubs or groups needed it. He never practiced there during play or musical season, just to be respectful to the cast and crew (he also didn't want a bunch of theatre kids up his ass for it). Instead, he'd use a practice room, as uncomfortable as it was. He didn't want to fuck up the rehearsal schedule just so he could play guitar in an open space for an hour and a half. 

It had only been a few minutes of Bucky practicing before a group of kids walked into the auditorium. He'd been in the middle of a song, so he didn't notice them at first. Once he finished, he heard clapping and looked up, confused. 

"Oh, sorry," He said, putting his guitar down. "Do you guys need the auditorium? I can move to a practice room,"

"Nah man, you're good," one of the guys replied, Bucky recognizing him as Sam Wilson, one of Steve's friends. "You play guitar, huh?"

"Yeah," Bucky grinned, shrugging. "For a while now,"

"I'm Sam, by the way," Sam said. "This is Natasha and Tony," 

"Bucky," He looked between them "You guys a band?"

"More or less," Tony said, grinning.

"Got anything prepared?" Bucky asked, looking at Sam.

"I don't know, do we?" Sam joked, looking at Natasha and Tony. "We got one or two. We only started rehearsals a few days ago, so it ain't much."

The three made their way to the stage and set their instruments up while Bucky put his backstage for now. He sat in the front row, taking out his phone to play a game until they were ready. The three onstage whispered to each other and Bucky figured they were choosing a song, so he let them be. 

"You ready for this?" Sam asked as he walked up to the microphone.

"We'll see," Bucky replied, grinning.

Tony started playing the opening chords to Highway To Hell by AC/DC and Bucky sat up in his seat. This was either going to be good or absolutely terrible. Only time would tell.

"Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be, taking everything in my stride. Dont need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothing I would rather do. Going down, party time! My friends are gonna be there too," Sam sang

"I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell, highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell," Tony joined Sam on the chorus, but his voice wasn't nearly as strong.

"No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it, nobody's gonna mess me around. Hey Satan, paid my dues, playing in a rocking band. Hey mama, look at me! I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!"

"I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell, highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell," Tony and Sam sang well together, but Tony took background most of the time. Bucky assumed that was because his voice wasn't as strong and he wasn't as confident as Sam was.

"Don't stop me!" Sam sang and Tony started the guitar solo

Bucky had to admit, Tony was good. He struggled a bit with the tempo of his solo, but other than that he was a solid guitar player. He'd probably be a little better at bass, but unless Bucky joined the band they wouldn't have to worry about that. Bucky was also willing to take bass if he had to.

"I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell, highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell," Sam and Tony sang. "Yeah, highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell. Highway to hell, highway to hell. 

"And I'm going down, all the way. Whoa!" Sam sang as the song petered out. "I'm on the highway to hell,"

Bucky stood up, clapping loudly. He was impressed, especially if what Sam had said was true. For a few rehearsals, they were already pretty put together. Their balance was a little off and tempo was an issue, but other than that they were pretty solid. 

"How'd we do?" Tony asked. "Not bad, right?"

"Yeah," Bucky started, crossing his arms. "Not bad,"

"How 'bout you show us what you got?" Sam asked. "I'd like to hear the famous Bucky play,"

"Famous?" Bucky asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're Steve's friend, right?" Sam asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you're the only Bucky in the school. Hell, probably the whole county."

"Yeah, I'm Steve's friend," Bucky replied, walking backstage. "Give me a minute and I'll play for y'all,"

"You only have a minute," Tony said, walking towards the front row.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky waved him off.

"Why is he playing for us?" Tony whispered to Sam as they sat down.

"So he might join the band," Natasha replied. "Duh,"

"You already have me!" Tony complained. "We don't need another guitarist."

"Actually, we might," Sam replied. "We'll probably want a bass player and he might be willing to play that. Or you could."

"I could," Tony replied. "But I don't want to."

"Y'all ready for this?" Bucky asked, walking onto the stage with his guitar.

"What're you playing for us today, eyeliner?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"It's, uh," Bucky started. "Well, it's an original song. It's not finished yet, it still needs some work, but for the most part, it's ready."

"Let's hear it!" Sam said.

Bucky started playing his guitar, a sense of calm washing over him. "Standing in the rain, with his head hung low. Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold-out show. Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar!" Bucky grinned slightly as Tony jumped from the sudden change in volume. "Just blew him away, he saw stars in his eyes and the very next day. Bought a beat-up six-string in a secondhand store, didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure. That one guitar, felt good in his hands! Didn't take long, to understand. Just one guitar, slung way down low, was a one-way ticket, only one way to go,"

"So he started rocking, ain't never gonna stop! Gotta keep on rockin', someday he's gonna make it to the top!" Bucky sang, his fingers flying across the strings. "And be a jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. He's a jukebox hero. He took one guitar, jukebox hero, stars in his eyes. Jukebox Hero, he'll come alive tonight,"

"In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour. Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door. Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain. And that one guitar made his whole life change!" He grinned, clearly getting lost in the song. "Now he needs to keep rocking, he just can't stop! Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay top! And be a jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. He's a jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. Yeah, jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. With that one guitar, he'll come alive, come alive tonight," Bucky launched into one of the most epic guitar solos Sam had ever heard, I mean, even Tony looked impressed. And Tony was never impressed.

"Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin', he just can't stop. Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top," Bucky grinned again, even wider. "And be a jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. He's a jukebox hero, got stars in his eyes. Just one guitar put stars in his eyes. He's just a jukebox hero, aah aah aah. Jukebox hero, jukebox hero, he's got stars in his eyes. Stars in his eyes,"

"Damn," Sam breathed. "That was so fucking cool."

"Uh, thanks," Bucky said, scratching his head. "It definitely needs some drums and another guitar but it's what I got for now."

"Take the compliment, Barnes," Natasha said. 

"That solo," Tony started. "Was slightly impressive," he held his hands up. "But only slightly,"

"You guys wanna hear some tips I have for you?" Bucky asked, successfully changing the topic.

"Yes," Sam said. "We'd love to,"

"Okay," Bucky replied, putting his guitar down. "First, Natasha you are great on the drumset, but you're a little loud,"

They spent the next hour going over what Bucky thought and fixing any issues they had. In the end, the band sounded ten times better than they had before.

"Hey man," Sam said. "We already talked, but how'd you like to be a part of the band? You really helped us today and we could use another guitarist. Or a bass player,"

Bucky thought for a minute. "I mean if everyone's okay with it. I don't wanna take anyone's spot,"

"Tony's not completely on board," Sam started. "But he'll come around. Who knows, maybe you can even convince him to play bass. He's better at it,"

"We'll get there," Bucky replied. "Gimme your phone,"

"What?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I'm giving you my number, dumbass," Bucky replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Sam replied. "Oh! Yeah, here," He unlocked his phone and handed it to Bucky.

"There," Bucky said, handing it back. 

"Thanks. I'll add you to the group chat,"

Bucky started walking away, but he turned around quickly, remembering something. "Remember to ask around for a backup singer!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam waved his hand, turning his attention to his phone.

_samwilson added buckybarnes to_ **The Avengers Official Group Chat**

tonystark - is that Mr. eyeliner  
natasharomanov - be nice Tony  
tonystark - no  
tonystark - btw did you ask Clint yet  
natasharomanov - i literally just got into my car  
natasharomanov - give me a few minutes  
samwilson - ask Clint about what?  
tonystark - he works crew for the musicals and stuff  
tonystark - so he knows some choir kids  
natasharomanov - so I'm asking if he knows anyone who'd be willing to join us as a backup singer  
buckybarnes - Clint?  
buckybarnes - as in the vent kid?  
tonystark - yeah  
samwilson - he's an idiot but he's also Nat's best friend  
natasharomanov - I'm his impulse control  
natasharomanov - all of it  
buckybarnes - noted  
samwilson - btw practice tomorrow is at 4:30  
tonystark - ew  
tonystark - that's so late  
samwilson - shut up stank  
tonystark - >:(  
natasharomanov - boys, behave  
samwilson - fine  
tonystark - maybe  
natasharomanov - tony  
tonystark - okay fine I'll behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all i started another story just for kicks  
> actually this one I have a huge planning doc for so I actually have a plot (surprising, I know)  
> this will have decently slow updates though because the chapters are long. I'm talking one chapter a week, depending on how much I write.  
> this will be a long one so strap in y'all.  
> also for copyright purposes (I think?) None of these songs are mine unless I say so (which I probably won't)  
> this is gonna have so much angst and shit I'm excited  
> if y'all are hyped for this lmk because comments and kudos really fuel me (although you don't have to. It's just a thought, bro)  
> and if the beginning doesn't make sense, don't worry. It might make sense eventually. idk. probably. also, i recommend every song I include in here because they are all bangers. The two songs here were Highway To Hell by AC/DC and Jukebox Hero by Foreigner.  
> anyways I love Sam Wilson with my whole heart  
> i also haven't decided on all the endgame ships so if there's one you really wanna see I might be able to make it happen (and yes more characters will show up)  
> stay safe, y'all!


	2. So Clint Did A Thing (Don't Worry It Was A Good Thing, I Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint actually found a backup singer and pretty much everyone is here for it.

To everyone's surprise (except Natasha), Clint actually found someone to try out. He didn't tell anyone who it was, though, and that bothered Tony to no end. He wanted to know who was trying out so badly and he annoyed Clint all day because of that. But he didn't budge, so it remained a mystery until rehearsal later that day.

"Who do you think it is?" Tony asked. "I think it's probably like, uh, maybe Scott,"

"Scott?" Bucky laughed. "Yeah, he can sing, but the dude's always as high as the moon,"

"He probably wouldn't notice Clint was talking to him," Natasha said. 

"Okay, okay," Tony replied. "But, what about Thor?"

"No," Natasha said. "He doesn't understand what a key signature is,"

"You don't understand what a time signature is," Tony shot back.

"She's more on beat than you," Sam said. 

"Whatever," Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Look! It's the man of the hour!" Bucky announced as Clint walked into the auditorium alone. "Who'd you bring?"

"Before I bring him in," Clint said. "You gotta know he's very energetic and loud but he's a good guy,"

"Okay?" Sam asked. "I just care is he can sing,"

"Oh good," A voice said as the door opened. "Because that's what I'm here for,"

"Pietro?" Bucky asked, confused. "Since when do you go here?"

"Since last month," Pietro replied. "It has been a long time, Buck,"

"How do you know him?" Tony asked.

"We met at, uh," Bucky glanced at Pietro.

"A music camp that we went to," Pietro replied. "We roomed for two straight years,"

"Huh," Tony replied. "Well, let's hear what you got,"

"Yes, let's," Clint said, loudly clapping his hands together.

Pietro walked up to the stage as Clint went over to the computer. "Don't worry, I'm not lip-syncing. He's just hooking the track up,"

"What're you singing for us today?" Bucky asked.

"It's a little song I wrote," Pietro replied. "Just listen," Clint started playing the track.

"I'll be your entertainer, I'm putting on a show. I'm gonna levitate ya, leave you wa-wa-wanting more. I see you fascinated, I've got you hypnotized. White gloves with your dream up, a fantasy before your eyes," As Pietro sang, he also danced a little (he could not stand still. ever) "Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl, it's just an illusion. 1-2-3, I disappear, coming right back, so stay right here. Ain't no second-guessing girl, I'm impressing girl, but I'm just an illusion."

"I ain't no fake Houdini, I put a spell on you! I'm something like a genie, girl I make your wish come true. And now our time is running, with every grain of sand. So here's the grand finale, watch me do my sleight of hand," He grinned, winking at Bucky who rolled his eyes. "Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl, it's just an illusion. 1-2-3, I disappear, coming right back, so stay right here. Ain't no second-guessing girl, I'm impressing girl, but I'm just an illusion."

"Somewhere in a dream, we'll meet again, my baby, and I promise that I won't disappear. I'll be right here, and I won't be, won't be, won't be... Just an illusion, yeah baby!" Pietro grinned. 

"Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl, it's just an illusion. 1-2-3, I disappear, coming right back, so stay right here. Ain't no second-guessing girl, I'm impressing girl, but I'm just an illusion. Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and guess it girl. Here's a lesson girl, it's just an illusion. 1-2-3, I disappear, coming right back, so stay right here. Ain't no second-guessing girl, I'm impressing girl, but I'm just an illusion."

Everyone clapped when he finished, causing Pietro to smile. 

"Well, what do you think?" He asked. "Pretty good, eh?"

"I think you're in," Sam said. "Welcome to The Avengers,"

"Wait," Pietro stopped Sam. "Before we continue, I would like to hear you play,"

"We can do that," Bucky said. "Give us a minute," 

The group stood up and headed to the stage.

"We've never rehearsed together Bucky!" Tony hissed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Do you know Sweet Home Alabama?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Bucky grinned. "I do,"

"Perfect," Sam replied. He pointed to Tony and Bucky. "You two can duke it out for the guitar solo, but other than that we should be good,"

"You can have it," Tony and Bucky said at the same time.

"Uh," Tony replied.

"You should take it," Bucky said. "I can play the bass part,"

"No, you take it," Tony said. "I think you'd do better."

"You sure?" Bucky asked. "I'm fine with the bass part."

"Take it," Tony said, picking up his guitar. “I’ll play bass.”

"Okay," Bucky replied, putting his guitar on. "Let's play this bitch,"

Bucky waited for everyone to get ready and then started playing the opening chords to the song, Tony and Natasha joining in soon after. 

"Big wheels keep on turning. Carry me home to see my kin. Singing songs about the Southland, I miss Alabamy once again, and I think it's a sin, yes." Sam sang, smiling. "Well, I heard mister Young sing about her. Well, I heard ole Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember, a Southern man don't need him around anyhow,"

"Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama! Lord, I'm coming home to you," Sam grinned, clearly enjoying himself. Bucky started the small solo before Sam continued singing. "In Birmingham, they love the governor!"

"Boo boo boo!" Tony sang, grinning. That was clearly his favorite part of the song.

"Now we all did what we could do. Now Watergate does not bother me. Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth," Sam continued, tapping his foot. "Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama! Lord, I'm coming home to you,"

Bucky launched into the guitar solo and Tony kept playing background. Clint's jaw dropped at how well Bucky played and Pietro just grinned.

"Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers, and they've been known to pick a song or two. Lord they get me off so much, they pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you?" Sam sang. "Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama! Lord, I'm coming home to you! Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue, and the guv'nor's true. Sweet Home Alabama, lordy. Lord, I'm coming home to you,"

"Whoo!" Pietro yelled, standing up and clapping loudly. "That was fucking epic!"

"I guess we don't have to ask you what you think," Sam replied. 

"I guess not," Pietro shrugged. "Do you mind if Clint and my sister stay? Clint's our ride home today,"

"That's fine," Sam replied. "How old's your sister?"

"Same age as me," Sam furrowed his brows. "We're twins."

"Ah," Sam replied. “That makes more sense,”

“Where’s Wanda?” Bucky asked. 

“She’ll be here soon. She had a test or something. I wasn’t paying attention,”

“Wanda?” Natasha asked.

“Sister,” Bucky and Pietro said at the same time. 

“Can we start practice?” Tony asked. “I’m bored,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved his hand. “Before we do, I have a question for Pietro here.”

“Shoot,” Pietro replied. 

“How’d you get the track for your song? You said it was original,” 

Pietro’s face lit up. “I used garage band and I recorded some stuff on my own and I edited it for days until it sounded okay. Did you like it?”

“That’s… impressive,” Sam said. “It was really good.”

“We can talk about this later!” Tony complained. “We only have the auditorium for another hour before alcoholics anonymous need it. Hurry up!”

“Fine, Tony,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Pietro, how good are you at improvising?”

Practice went on for another hour and a half (AA started later than they thought) and they got some solid work done. Pietro was a good addition to the group and he really helped their sound. Wanda had shown up a few minutes after they started and sat next to Clint who was pretty far back in the auditorium. 

“Hey, Clint?” Pietro said as they walked out of the auditorium. “Can you go start the car? Wanda and I need to talk to Bucky for a minute,”

“Yeah, sure,” Clint replied. “Don’t be too long,”

Pietro grabbed Bucky by the arm as soon as he walked through the auditorium doors and dragged him over to where Wanda was waiting.

“What the hell?” Bucky asked. 

“We need to talk,” Pietro replied. “Wanda and I don’t want to tell them how we all really met,”

“Yeah, I don’t either,” Bucky replied. “A conversion camp isn’t really friendly,”

“No, it’s not,” Wanda said. “Pietro told me his lie. It makes sense,”

“Are we running with a music camp, then?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Pietro replied. “Anyway, how have you been? We haven’t been in contact for almost two years,”

“It’s better. I moved in with my best friend, Steve, once I got emancipated. His family is nice,” Bucky replied. “How about you? You guys any better?”

“They think we’re straight again,” Wanda replied, sighing. “I mean, we’re both roughly half straight but that’s not the same thing,”

Bucky sighed. “That really sucks,”

“At least they didn’t disown us, I guess. I would’ve hated to go back into foster care,” Pietro shrugged. “We have to go soon, Clint will not be happy if we’re much longer.”

“Give me your phone,” Bucky said. “I’ll give you my number and add you to the group chat.”

“Here,” Pietro handed him his phone. “I’ll make a group chat for the three of us later.”

“Okay,” Bucky handed Pietro his phone back. “Keep in touch, you guys. I can hook you up with a place if it gets bad again,”

“Of course,” Wanda smiled. “Thank you, Bucky,”

“Anytime, Wands,” Bucky saluted. “See you around,” He jogged off towards the exit, his guitar case in his hand. It wasn’t exactly comfortable (or effective) but he wanted to get home. He was tired.

“That’s that, I guess,” Pietro replied. “We should go find Clint,”

 _buckybarnes added pietromaximoff to_ **The Avengers Official Group Chat**

tonystark - welcome, I guess  
samwilson - wow Tony’s being nice it must be the end of the world  
tonystark - maybe I’m just in a good mood  
buckybarnes - why would you be in a good mood  
tonystark - I’m supposed to keep it a secret until tomorrow  
natasharomanov - spill  
tonystark - so you know how my dad is like a big guitar player  
buckybarnes - get to the point tiny  
tonystark - okay so he’s letting us use his studio once a week  
tonystark - to record and stuff  
samwilson - wait actually  
tonystark - yeah actually  
pietromaximoff - holy shit  
pietromaximoff - that’s cool  
natasharomanov - since when was your dad nice  
tonystark - since i asked him like twice a day until he let me  
tonystark - he’s letting us starting next week  
buckybarnes - well i guess we better start practicing  
natasharomanov - or writing songs  
samwilson - or both  
samwilson - we could have like one songwriting day a week  
tonystark - that’s smart  
pietromaximoff - i can work on transcribing my song tonight  
samwilson - yes  
buckybarnes - can we do songwriting tomorrow?  
samwilson - i don't see why not  
natasharomanov - okay  
natasharomanov - we can meet at my house  
buckybarnes - ill bring Steve’s mom’s cookies  
samwilson - YES  
pietromaximoff - can someone drive me tomorrow  
buckybarnes - I gotchu  
pietromaximoff - thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was gonna be out earlier but my Chromebook decided to stop loading everything so here we are  
> I'm hopefully gonna have the next chapter up next week and keep updates regular, but we'll see, I guess  
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe  
> also, it's bullshit that I have to go back to school but I can't do anything about it so oh well  
> and I know nothing about how the music industry works so most of this is made up but that's okay because it's my fic and I can do what I want. I think.  
> songs in this chapter are Illusion and Sweet Home Alabama (yes the first one is from Austin and Ally but it's such a Pietro song. i had to.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a songwriting session. And bonding, possibly. Sam and Bucky don't really like each other, but that doesn't really matter.

“Do you guys like ‘the way it used to be kills me’ or ‘kills me the way it used to be’?” Bucky asked. “I can’t decide what sounds better,”

“What’s the line before it?” Natasha asked.

“I see the faces that you’ve seen,” Bucky said, reading off of the paper in front of him.

“Kills me the way it used to be,” Pietro said. “It sounds better,”

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed. “It has better flow,”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, crossing something on his paper out. 

The group had been writing for about a half an hour, bouncing ideas off of each other. They were sitting in Natasha’s living room, all writing on separate pieces of paper. The table in the middle of them had a computer with a thesaurus and dictionary pulled up. Pietro had started transcribing his song last night and he was going to continue today, but he got inspiration so he was writing lyrics out. 

“Can you guys tell me if this makes sense?” Pietro asked.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, and everyone else nodded, looking up at him.

“I'm born to run down rocky cliffs. Give me grace, bury my sins. Shattered glass and black holes, can't hold me back from where I need to go,” He read. “I feel like it flows well but I don’t know if it makes any sense,”

“I like it,” Sam said. “It flows really well and it makes sense,”

“Why are you so good at this?” Tony complained. “I don’t think anything I’m writing makes sense.”

Pietro shrugged. “I just write what I’m feeling or thinking, or even a person sometimes.”

“It’s all about the feelings,” Bucky said. “That’s all it is,”

“Well, then how is Natasha so good?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I don’t have a heart of stone, Tony.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Tony mumbled, looking back down at his paper. “Heart of stone…” He paused, tilting his head. “Shit!” He frantically started writing.

“I think he found his words,” Pietro grinned. “Or his person,”

Tony wrote for a few straight minutes, only pausing to look something up on the computer.

“Spite?” Bucky asked. “Why did you need to look up spite?”

“1. I didn’t know what it meant,” Tony started. “2. I needed a word that rhymes with it,”

Bucky nodded, going back to the computer to look up a word. He figured for the first writing session ever, it was going pretty well. 

Tony leaned back in his chair, tapping his pencil against his head. “Can I run something by you guys?”

“What do you got?” Sam asked, looking up.

“I’m always yours to blame in your eyes, shake it off now. Then you’re taking off now, all around so you can shoot me down.”

“The flow is a little off,” Natasha said, not looking up from her paper. “But that can be tweaked. It’s not bad,”

“Thanks,” Tony deadpanned. “How much longer are we doing this?”

“In theory? Another hour. In reality? We’ll probably keep going for another half hour before giving in and doing something else,” Bucky said.

“We should make a TikTok,” Sam announced after a few minutes of silence. “I mean, it basically runs the music industry these days,”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Yeah sure, that’s a great idea,” he sarcastically quipped. 

“He has a point,” Natasha said. “Most popular songs on TikTok get to the top of the charts,”

“Besides,” Pietro started. “It would be fun,”

“Fine,” Tony said. “I guess it’s not a bad idea, but I’m not running it,”

“I’ll run it,” Natasha said. “I’m probably the best at this kind of stuff.”

“I think we should all at least have the login,” Bucky said. 

The group fell into silence again, all focusing on the task at hand. Pietro had finished one song and had since gone back to transcribing his other song, knowing it would be better to get done sooner, especially if they were going to record next week. 

“What do you guys think about these lines?” Sam started, getting the attention of the group. “Ever since we were young, you helped me rise from the ashes. If I fall from the sky you’ll catch me cause’ friends don’t let you do stupid things, alone,”

Tony, Pietro, and Bucky laughed while Natasha cracked a small smile. 

“That’s gold,” Tony said. “That’s amazing.”

“So it’s a keeper?”

“Hell yeah,” Bucky said. “That’s definitely a keeper.”

“Hey Nat,” Tony said and Natasha hummed in acknowledgment. “You’re the only we haven’t heard from. Care to share something?” Natasha shrugged. “Please?”

“Fine,” She grabbed a piece of paper she’d put down earlier. “Tell me how I’m supposed to act like everything’s okay. It’s like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave,”

“Bars,” Pietro said, nodding. “But that’s good, I like it,”

“That’s…” Tony paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is that a love song?”

“No,” Natasha replied, her face blank. “It’s not,”

“It totally is!” Bucky said, grinning. “Who’s it about?”

“None of your business,” Natasha replied. “We’re not talking about this,”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! But mark my words, I will find out who it’s about,”

“Good luck,” Natasha replied. 

A few minutes passed, and everyone seemed to be out of motivation. Bucky was throwing paper balls at Sam who was trying to ignore him (he gave in and threw them back but with more force) and Tony was lying on the floor, face down. He looked and sounded like he was in the middle of an existential crisis. Natasha was in the kitchen grabbing food and Pietro, the only one still working, was still transcribing. 

“I think we’re done,” Natasha said once she walked back into the room. “What do you guys want for dinner?”

“Dinner?” Tony’s head shot up from the floor. “I want pizza!”

“I’ll take a pepperoni - “ A ball of paper hit Sam’s head. “Ow! Bucky what the hell?”

“I’d like sausage,” Bucky said, ignoring Sam. In response, Sam chucked the paper ball right back at Bucky, hitting him in the forehead. Bucky crawled across the floor to hit Sam.

“Boys!” Natasha yelled, silencing everyone. “Stop fighting! What do you want on your pizza? Sam go,”

“Pepperoni,” Sam replied, sticking his tongue out at Bucky.

“Bucky?”

“Sausage,” Bucky said, glaring at Sam.

“Pietro?” Natasha turned to the silver-haired boy who was still writing.

“I’ll just have cheese,” He said, not even looking up from his paper.

“Tony?”

“I’d like bacon, pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom pizza,” He said, grinning.

“Too complicated, I’ll get you pepperoni and bacon,” Natasha said, taking her phone out.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Tony said, lying back down, except this time his back was to the floor.

“Good. I’ll order now,” She walked back into the kitchen for some silence (it was more like preventing Sam or Bucky from hitting her)

“Who do you guys think it is?” Tony whispered, sitting up. “I think it’s probably Clint or maybe even that Carol girl,”

“I think it’s Steve,” Sam said. “She’s good friends with him,”

“Maybe it’s Bucky,” Pietro joked. “Ooh! Or Sam, or maybe even Tony!”

“Shut it,” Tony said, holding his hand up. “I’m leaning more towards a girl. It’s just the vibe I’m getting,”

Pietro leaned forward and whispered to Bucky. “Nat’s bi?”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered back. “Don’t worry, she’s almost completely out to everyone.” Pietro nodded and leaned back into his chair. 

“I could hear you, you know,” Natasha said, walking back into the room. “You aren’t as quiet as you think you are,”

“Were we right?” Tony asked. 

She laughed. “Tony, none of you were close,”

“Dammit,” he mumbled. “Can we have a hint?”

“No,” Natasha sat down on the couch. “I thought I said we weren’t talking about this,”

“But Nat!” Tony whined.

“Leave her alone,” Bucky said. 

“We could get to know each other instead,” Sam suggested. “I mean, Bucky and Pietro are new, so…”

“Let’s do it,” Tony said. “Two truths and a lie. Right now,”

“I’ll go first,” Sam volunteered. 

“Bet,” Bucky said, leaning forward towards Sam.

“I play baseball, I have a pet falcon, and I’m originally from Brooklyn,” Sam stated.

“He doesn’t have a falcon,” Tony said. “No way,”

“He doesn’t play baseball!” Pietro said. “He probably plays some other sport.”

“He’s not from Brooklyn,” Natasha said.

“I agree with Nat,” Bucky replied. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Who’s right?” Tony asked.

“I am not from Brooklyn,” Sam grinned. “I’m from Harlem,”

“Dammit!” Tony hit his hand on the table. “I was sure I was right!”

“My pet falcon’s name is Redwing and I love him,”

“I think that’s called bestiality,” Pietro deadpanned, causing the room to erupt into laughter, Sam included.

“Nice one,” Tony grinned. “You can go next,”

“Okay,” Pietro thought for a second. He glanced at Bucky, wondering if he’d know the answer. “I am from Serbia, my parents are dead, and I’ve been to a conversion camp,” Bucky laughed and Tony chuckled along with him.

“Uh,” Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Am I not playing this right?”

“No, you are playing this totally right,” Tony grinned. “This is what I’m talking about! Your deepest darkest secrets! I think you haven’t been to a conversion camp,”

“I don’t think your parents are dead,” Sam said.

“I also don’t think your parents are dead,” Natasha said, although she didn’t seem quite sure of her answer. 

“You’re all wrong,” Bucky grinned. “He’s not from Serbia, he’s from Sokovia,”

“Boom!” Pietro yelled, high-fiving Bucky. “I win!”

“You’ve been to a conversion camp?” Tony asked, his jaw dropping.

“Yeah. Not fun, do not recommend,” Pietro replied. “And my parents are dead but it’s been like 9 years so I’m over it,”

“Damn,” Sam breathed. “I’m sorry?”

“It is okay, jokes are my coping mechanism.” 

Bucky raised his hand and high-fived it again. “Amen brother!”

“Jesus Christ,” Sam mumbled. “Tony should go next,”

“Alright,” Tony sat up. “I love The Lord Of The Rings, my childhood butler was more a father to me than my dad is, and my dad’s best friend who owns a record company is actually a crime lord,”

Pietro’s jaw dropped. “I’m hoping the last one is true, so I think the second one is a lie,”

“The last has to be a lie,” Sam said. “But I also think the second is a lie as well.”

“The last one is false,” Bucky said. “There’s no way,”

“He hates the Lord Of The Rings,” Natasha said. “That one’s the lie,”

“Ding ding ding!” Tony grinned. “I absolutely hate J.R.R. Tolkien.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “Why did you guys make everything so dark?”

“Because,” Pietro said. “It’s funny,”

“Damn right!” Tony yelled, fist-bumping Pietro. “Bucky go next,”

“No,” Bucky said. “I want to go last.”

“Fine, Natasha go next,”

“Okay,” Natasha replied, appearing to be deep in thought. “I was born in Russia, I used to have a pet spider until my dad released him, and I have fought a Russian crime lord.”

“Spider is the lie!” Tony said, grinning. “It’s pretty badass to fight a crime lord,”

“Tony if you’re flirting it’s not working,” Natasha deadpanned. 

“She did not fight a crime lord,” Sam said. “That’s absurd.”

“I don’t think she was born in Russia,” Bucky said. 

“Spider has to be the lie!” Pietro said. “I can’t explain but I know she isn’t originally from here AND I think she’s probably fought a crime lord. She seems like that kind of person,”

“Tony and Pietro are right.” The two high-fived. “I currently have a pet spider,”

“Gross!” Tony said, scrunching his face. “Spiders are gross!”

“Shut it, Tony,” Natasha replied. “Bucky go,”

“Hmm,” Bucky pretending to think for a minute.

“Hurry up!” Tony complained. “We already know you have them thought out!”

“Well, okay,” Bucky said. “I have a brother, I’m named after the gayest president in history, and I’ve been legally dead before,”

“Legally dead?” Sam asked and Bucky nodded. “I think that’s the lie,”

“Yeah he’s not been legally dead,” Tony agreed.

“He doesn’t have a brother,” Natasha said.

“She’s right,” Pietro said. “He has a sister,”

“Eat that!” Bucky grinned. “I’ve been legally dead AND I’m named after a president!”

“I don’t feel like that’s something to be proud of,” Sam said, looking worried.

“Well, I’m proud of it!”

The doorbell rang, breaking the group out of their game.

“Pizza time!” Tony said. “I’ll pay,”

“It’s my house,” Natasha said, standing up.

“Whatever,” 

Tony was already halfway to the door so there was no real point in stopping him. Natasha just let him pay (she was going find a way to pay him back somehow). He set the pizzas on the table and everyone grabbed a slice and started eating.

\----

“Tony?” Bucky asked, picking up his phone. “Why are you calling me at... uh... midnight?”

“I’ll play bass,” Tony said through the phone. His speech pattern was slightly off.

“You drunk,”

“No,” Tony said, dragging out the o. “I’m just… Enlightened…”

“So you’re high,”

“Well, you know what they say,” Tony laughed. “Sober words are drunk thoughts.”

“That’s not it,”

“I’m close enough,”

“So you’re giving me lead guitar?” Bucky asked. “Why?”

“I don’t wanna be my dad,” Tony replied. “I’d rather play bass. I can mess around more.”

“Are you gonna forget this in the morning?”

“Probably not,” Tony paused. “But I won’t ask for the lead. I don’t want it.”

“Okay…” Bucky trailed off and Tony hung up the phone. “That was weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little wild but it's okay because I love it.  
> i hope y'all are enjoying to story because this is just the beginning. There is so much fucking plot in this you won't believe it.  
> stay safe y'all!


	4. tiktok, on the clock, but the party don't stop (tony stop singing that stupid fucking song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band's Tiktok blows up a little and Tony acts weird. Also, Bucky finishes his song. (Slight TW for mentions of abuse)

[it's the first official TikTok on The Avengers account]

_ The video starts with Natasha talking into the camera. _

"Hi hello," She smiles. "My name’s Natasha and I'm the drummer in a band called The Avengers. No, I did not name it that, it's our bass player's fault it's named that. Anyway, in a few days, we are releasing our first official single and it's called Juke Box Hero." She looks up quickly but then back down at the phone. "But before we release it, I would like to show you some of our practice highlights. Enjoy,"

_ The next clip is of Tony and his guitar, standing on the stage alone. The text reads: i hate this place _

"Welcome to hell!" Tony shouts and starts playing Wonderwall (it's on an electric bass so it sounds different). "AH!!!!" he starts screaming instead of singing and the video cuts out.

_ The second clip is of Pietro. He's dancing while Bucky and Tony argue. The camera zooms in on his face and he stops dancing. _

"This is what I call a pro gamer move," He says, proceeding to fall flat on his back. Bucky and Tony stop arguing and stare at him. The video cuts out.

_ The third clip is of Sam and Bucky on stage, singing. They're singing In The Heights as Benny and Usnavi. They clearly have no idea they're being filmed. The text reads: smh theatre kids _

"Tell Vanessa how you feel, buy the girl a meal. One the real, or you ain't got no skills!" Sam sings. The camera shakes as Natasha runs onto the stage, singing Vanessa's part.

"Nooo! No no nooo! No no nooo, no-no-no! Nooo, no-no-no! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no-no-no-no-no!" she sings and both Sam and Bucky visibly jump, scared. 

"Jesus Christ!" Bucky yells and reaches for the camera. The video ends.

_ The fourth and final clip is of Natasha, who seems to not know she’s being recorded. She’s sitting at the drumset laughing at something out of the frame. The camera pans up to Pietro who’s sitting on the catwalk with his feet dangling below him. _

“Hey, buddy. How’d you get up there?” The cameraman (Tony) asks.

“I got lost,” Pietro replied. “I do not like this,”

“Well, too bad because we don’t know how you got up there either. The door is locked,” Bucky said, his hands on his hips. 

“I went through a trapdoor,” Pietro said.

“Why?” Sam asked, clearly exasperated. “Why would you do that?”

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Pietro shrugged. "But can you guys help me? I do not like heights."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony waved his hands. "We'll figure it out,"

_ The video ends with a picture of the five of them smiling. The caption reads ‘don’t worry we got him down. We still have no idea how he got up there though’. _

“DUDE!” Tony yelled as he entered the auditorium. “Have you guys checked TikTok?”

“No,” Bucky replied, setting up his guitar. “Why?”

“We already hit 80k likes!”

“It’s been a day?” Sam asked. “How is that possible?”

“It’s called knowing how to work the system,” Natasha said. “You’re welcome.”

“Did you buy these?” Tony asked.

“No,” Natasha stared at him. “I’m not that rich. And besides, I just made a video I’d want to see. I think it worked out pretty well.”

“Pretty well?” Sam asked. “I say it worked exceptionally well.”

“Yeah! We already have 15k followers!” Tony exclaimed. “People are asking for an introduction video,”

“We can do that,” Natasha replied. “We can probably do one right now,”

“Yes!” Tony grinned. “Please!”

Natasha pulled out her phone. “Just let me get ready,”

“We should be by our instruments,” Bucky said. “So they know what we paly,”

“Or we could just say what we play,” Sam replied, crossing his arms.

“Shut up I’m about to start,” Natasha mumbled.

“Sorry,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Hey guys, so a lot of people were asking for introductions so that’s what this video is. You already know me, I’m Natasha and I play drums,” Natasha started. 

“I’m Tony! I play bass!” He exclaimed as Natasha pointed the camera at him.

“He’s the one responsible for our name,” She commented. “Next we have James,”

“Actually, I go by Bucky,” Bucky grinned, lifting his guitar up. “And I play the guitar!”

“He gets scared really easily,” Natasha said, causing Bucky to pout. “After that we have Sam!”

“I’m Sam,” Sam said. “And I’m the lead singer,”

“He’s the most normal person out of all of us,” Natasha said. “And that’s saying a lot, considering he’s a theatre kid,”

“Hey!” Sam pouted.

“Ha!” Bucky said, pointing at him.

“Anyway, last but not least we have our resident dumbass…”

“I’m Pietro! I sing backup! And sometimes play the piano!” Pietro waved, grinning. “Yes, I did get trapped up on the catwalk but my defense is I’m new here,”

“He’s like a puppy, energetic and very, very, clumsy,” Natasha said. She flipped the camera around. “Anyway, that’s everyone as of right now,”

“Remember! Next week our first single Juke Box Hero is gonna be out!” Tony yelled. 

“Don’t shout in my ear Tiny!” Bucky yelled back.

“You wanna go, President Buchanan?”

“I gotta go de-escalate this,” Natasha sighed. “Thank you for all the followers already, it means a lot. Catch you next time!”

“Son of a -” Bucky starts and the video cuts off right after.

“Okay boys, no fighting, we have practice,” Natasha said. 

Tony crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“Let’s start with Juke Box Hero, eh?” Sam asked. 

After a few hours of practice, they decided to call it quits. It had been a decently effective practice but there were still a few bumps (like when Pietro left for the bathroom and got lost).

“Alright, see y’all tomorrow!” Sam said, waving. “Adios!”

“Eat shit!” Bucky said as Sam walked out of the auditorium.

“He’s going to hit you one of these times,” Natasha said as she picked up a piece of the drumset. “And I’m going to laugh.”

“And I’ll record it!” Pietro exclaimed. “Oh, Bucky can you give me a ride?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Just don’t throw up in my car.”

“Throw up? Why would I do that?”

“You’ve never driven with Bucky?” Tony asked, her eyes widening. “I rode with him once and he almost killed us!”

“I only narrowly missed the tree,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes.

“Tree? It was a motorcycle!” Tony exclaimed.

“Oh, wrong person. That was Sam, I think,” Bucky grinned.

“I’ve driven with him once,” Pietro started. “But Wanda was in the car with me,”

“Oh, he probably didn’t want to scare you,” Natasha replied. “He was okay the first few times but then he let go of the wheel and made me drive from the passenger’s seat.”

“Oh,” Pietro gulped. “Can we just go?”

“Sure, buddy,” Bucky grinned. “Would you rather me hit a tree or a mailbox?” Pietro’s face turned completely white as Bucky laughed.

“He’s kidding,” Natasha said and some color returned to his face.

“Or am I?” Bucky said, walking out of the auditorium.

“Good luck!” Tony yelled. “If he crashes, just say no!”

“‘Just say no’?” Natasha laughed. “That was stupid,”

“Whatever,” Tony rolled his eyes.

The two continued packing up the auditorium in silence. All they really had to do was move the drumset backstage, and usually, Natasha did that on her own. Today, however, Tony actually helped her with it (she didn’t know he could be nice).

“What’s the deal?” Natasha asked as she walked back on the stage.

“Huh?” Tony looked up from his phone.

“Why are you still here? You’re never here this late,” Natasha said. “Not that I don’t mind. It’s faster with two people.”

“Uh,” Tony paled a little. “No reason, really. Just bored.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “Okay,” She shrugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” She started to make her way to the exit.

“Hey, before you go,”

“What?” Natasha turned around and stopped walking.

“Uh,” Tony paused. “How did you get emancipated?”

“Well, my parents kicked me out so I kind of had to,” Natasha shifted her balance. “It was a lot of legal stuff. Why are you asking?”

“Uh, no reason,” Tony said quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” 

“Yeah,” 

Natasha kept walking out of the auditorium but slower than before. She knew Tony was lying about the reason, that much was obvious, but he’d never talked about emancipation before. She shrugged it off as she walked to her car and forgot about it. Probably wasn’t important. At least, not right now.

Tony watched Natasha walk out of the auditorium before he moved again. He was mentally scolding himself for asking about emancipation because that made it more obvious something was wrong at home. But maybe Natasha wouldn’t tell anyone else. Tony chuckled, that was unlikely.

“Here’s to me,” Tony mumbled as he left the auditorium.

\----

“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled as he stumbled around his room. 

He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to calm down. He’d had a rough day and he wanted to forget about everything for a while. 

Eight months ago, he’d dated a guy by the name of Brock Rumlow. It had been a terrible mistake. Despite all the red flags that Brock was showing, Bucky said yes to a date. It was probably the worst mistake of his life so far. Well, besides coming out to his dad. That was a shitty idea. Anyway, the first two months had been nice. But then, Brock started acting differently. They fought almost every night and sometimes Brock would hit him. And soon Bucky found out Brock was cheating. He ended it before it got too bad, but the effect was still felt. He never told anyone about it, even Steve (although Steve would have probably jumped headfirst into a fight and lost), but it was long over so it didn’t matter. 

Bucky rolled over on his bed and reached for his phone and accidentally hit a notebook off his nightstand.

“What’s that?” He mumbled and reached down, grabbing the notebook. “Oh!”

It was his songwriting notebook. When they’d held their songwriting session, Tony had brought them all notebooks. Bucky only had one song draft right now, but he assumed if the band stayed together, it would have more soon. He opened the notebook and sat up, looking over the song draft from a few days ago. 

“Hm,” He reached for a pencil and looked over the song. “No,” He crossed out a line. It was too long. “No,” He crossed out another line, it had too many syllables and didn’t flow correctly.

Bucky did this for around twenty minutes before he’d chopped the song down to something he liked. He then spent about two hours figuring out how he wanted it to sound.

“Kiss me, I taste him on your lips,” He sang. “Touch me, he’s on your fingertips. Don’t say that you were with your friends, your eyes lie and I’m staring into him again,”

He stopped singing to write down a few note corrections and then pulled out his computer. He pulled up GarageBand (he couldn’t afford anything better) and started to piece things together. He only did vocals and a guitar, but he still thought it sounded pretty good. He figured Natasha could come up with a drum part pretty easily, so he left that out. They would probably tweak it in practice so he wasn’t too worried about it being perfect. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it off from his nightstand.

**The Avengers**   
tonystark - yo   
tonystark - has anyone worked on any songs yet or nah   
samwilson - not really   
samwilson - I just have lyrics   
natasharomanov - i have maybe a little bit with instruments but not much   
pietromaximoff - I finished my song   
pietromaximoff - but other than that no   
buckybarnes - I just started another song   
buckybarnes - I only have guitar and vocals but it’s a start ig   
tonystark - aight   
tonystark - I just finished up the lyrics of two songs   
samwilson - i just started a new one but i haven’t worked on instrument parts   
natasharomanov - Bucky can u send ur song   
natasharomanov - we might be able to help finish it   
buckybarnes - sure   
buckybarnes - (file x1)   
pietromaximoff - hm   
_ pietromaximoff logged off _ _   
_ tonystark - ?   
buckybarnes - idk   
natasharomanov - i can write a drum part   
buckybarnes - please   
samwilson - can I edit vocals for my range   
buckybarnes - ye   
buckybarnes - I literally started this today so y’all can do whatever    
buckybarnes - just don’t change the lyrics   
  


_ buckybarnes --> pietromaximoff _ _   
_ buckybarnes - yo what was that about   
pietromaximoff - oh nothing   
buckybarnes - don’t nothing me   
buckybarnes - I’m not that stupid   
pietromaximoff - the lyrics just kinda got to me   
pietromaximoff - It’s cool though   
buckybarnes - okay…   
buckybarnes - was it because of hydra   
pietromaximoff - duh   
pietromaximoff - you wanna grab coffee tomorrow   
buckybarnes - are you paying?   
pietromaximoff - yes   
buckybarnes - then of course   
pietromaximoff - do you know the Victor kid that goes to our school   
buckybarnes - Vic? Yeah. He’s pretty cool   
pietromaximoff - he asked Wanda out   
buckybarnes - he’s a nice dude   
buckybarnes - don’t scare him away   
pietromaximoff - no promises   
pietromaximoff - actually can you look over something for me   
buckybarnes - ye   
pietromaximoff - (lyrics x1)   
buckybarnes - shit that’s good bro   
buckybarnes - who’s it for   
pietromaximoff - no one, really   
buckybarnes - hm   
buckybarnes - okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the idea that Bucky lets go of his steering wheel and makes Nat drive from the passenger seat is actually something one of my friends does. He also swallowed magnets on a dare and had to explain that to airport security so he's not a great role model.  
> I hope y'all are enjoying this fic so far, and if you are, leave a comment or a kudos if you haven't already.  
> if you enjoy my writing I do have other fics so if you want y'all can check 'em out   
> my Tumblr is lesbiannshit if y'all want that ig

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i started another story just for kicks  
> actually this one I have a huge planning doc for so I actually have a plot (surprising, I know)  
> this will have decently slow updates though because the chapters are long. I'm talking one chapter a week, depending on how much I write.  
> this will be a long one so strap in y'all.  
> also for copyright purposes (I think?) None of these songs are mine unless I say so (which I probably won't)  
> this is gonna have so much angst and shit I'm excited  
> if y'all are hyped for this lmk because comments and kudos really fuel me (although you don't have to. It's just a thought, bro)  
> and if the beginning doesn't make sense, don't worry. It might make sense eventually. idk. probably. also, i recommend every song I include in here because they are all bangers. The two songs here were Highway To Hell by AC/DC and Jukebox Hero by Foreigner.  
> anyways I love Sam Wilson with my whole heart  
> i also haven't decided on all the endgame ships so if there's one you really wanna see I might be able to make it happen (and yes more characters will show up)  
> stay safe, y'all!


End file.
